floogalsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Foods and Beverages
This is a list of every food and any kind of a dish appearing in Floogals. Some foods and beverages are the objective of some projects through the series, While others are used for hide or something different than do projects with those. Food is any substance consumed to provide nutritional support for an organism. Beverage or Drink is a liquid intended for human consumption. Baked Goods Flour/Dough-based foods that can be prepared with heat. Bread A staple food made from baked dough, it is served in various forms with any meal of the day. This food is not used as project objective but seen on few episodes, The first time in that bread was seen in the series was Project Ice, when Dad Hooman enters and exits from the room, He is seen carrying a plastic bag with bread inside it. Waffle A grid-patterned pancake-like food, there are many variations based on the type of waffle iron and recipe used. This food is not used as project objective but seen on few episodes, The first time in that waffles were mentioned in the series was Project Clay, when Boomer mentioned that the squashed clay looked like waffles and that Dad Hooman bakes those all the mornings, and Boomer used a Helmet Microphone recording as example. Toast Bread browned on both sides by exposure to heat, this browning is the result of a Maillard reactionaltering the flavor of the bread. This food is not used as project objective but seen on one episode, The first time in that toast was assumed to be used was Project Boxes, where Dad Hooman receives his toaster. Cake Main Article: 'Birthday Cake'' A baked good served at characters' birthday parties and throughout the show, cakes were modifications of breads. Althrough Cake don't appears in the series, The Birthday Cake is seen, Birthday Cake is used as project objective in Project Birthday Cake, Where the team investigates Boy Hooman's Birthday Cake, as Birthday Cake is counted in the list, it is because Birthday Cake is a kind of cake, also, Boy Hooman's Birthday Cake has a theme of Solar System, and Flo added the planet Floog to the cake. Condiments Fluids used to make food taste better. '''Salt Is essential to the health of humans and other animals, and is one of the five basic taste sensations. This condiment is not used as project objective but seen in few episode backgrounds, This condiment is mostly seen in the kitchen scenes, this condiment is used in many cuisines around the world, and is often found in salt shakers on diners' eating tables for their personal use on food. Salt is also an ingredient in many manufactured foodstuffs. Pepper Get its spicy heat mostly from piperine derived both from the outer fruit and the seed. Black pepper contains between 4.6% and 9.7% piperine by mass, and white pepper slightly more than that. This condiment is not used as project objective but seen in few episode backgrounds, This condiment is mostly seen in the kitchen scenes, This condiment is about one percent as hot as the capsaicin found in chili peppers. Pepper loses flavour and aroma through evaporation, so airtight storage helps preserve its spiciness longer. Pepper can also lose flavour when exposed to light, which can transform piperine into nearly tasteless isochavicine. Once ground, pepper's aromatics can evaporate quickly; most culinary sources recommend grinding whole peppercorns immediately before use for this reason. Dairy Anything containing or made of milk. Ice Cream A sweet dairy treat typically eaten as a snack or dessert. It is usually made from dairy products, such as milk and cream, and often combined with fruits or other ingredients and flavors. This food is not used as project objective, This food is mostly seen by Girl Hooman and Boy Hooman. The mixture is stirred to incorporate air spaces and cooled below the freezing point of water to prevent detectable ice crystals from forming. The result is a smooth, semi-solid foam that is solid at very low temperatures (< 2 °C or 35 °F). It becomes more malleable as its temperature increases. The meaning of the phrase "ice cream" varies from one country to another. Phrases such as "frozen custard", "frozen yogurt", "sorbet", "gelato" and others are used to distinguish different varieties and styles. In some countries, such as the United States, the phrase "ice cream" applies only to a specific variety, and most governments regulate the commercial use of the various terms according to the relative quantities of the main ingredients, notably the amount of cream. Drinks Drinks are any type of liquid substance intended for human consumption and satisfies one's thirst. Lemonade A drink made from squeezed lemons. Most lemonade varieties can be separated into two distinct types: cloudy and clear; each is known simply as "lemonade" (or a cognate) in countries where dominant. This drink is not used as project objective, The first time in that lemonade is seen and drunk was Project Ice, when Girl Hooman and Boy Hooman were outside in the yard. Water The human body contains from 55% to 78% water, depending on body size. To function properly, the body requires between one and seven liters of water per day to avoid dehydration; the precise amount depends on the level of activity, temperature, humidity, and other factors. Most of this is ingested through foods or beverages other than drinking straight water. This drink is not used as project objective, This drink appeared in few episode backgrounds, in Project Ice, Mom Hooman is grabbing a water glass. It is not clear how much water intake is needed by healthy people, though most specialists agree that approximately 2 liters (6 to 7 glasses) of water daily is the minimum to maintain proper hydration. Medical literature favors a lower consumption, typically 1 liter of water for an average male, excluding extra requirements due to fluid loss from exercise or warm weather. Juice A beverage made from the extraction or pressing out of the natural liquid contained in fruit and vegetables. It can also refer to liquids that are flavored with these or other biological food sources such as meat and seafood (e.g., clam juice). Juice is commonly consumed as a beverage or used as an ingredient or flavoring in foods or other beverages, such as smoothies. Juice emerged as a popular beverage choice after the development of pasteurization methods allowed for its preservation without using fermentation (the approach used with wine production). This drink is not used as project objective, This drink appeared in few episode backgrounds, juice has been normally drunk by Boy Hooman and Girl Hooman. Fruit Fruit is another edible plant that is also grown and consumed when ripe. Banana Main Article: 'Banana'' The banana is an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous flowering plants in the genus Musa. In some countries, bananas used for cooking may be called plantains, in contrast to dessert bananas. The fruit is variable in size, color and firmness, but is usually elongated and curved, with soft flesh rich in starch covered with a rind which may be green, yellow, red, purple, or brown when ripe. '''Grape A berry, typically green (classified as white), purple, red, or black, growing in clusters on a grapevine, eaten as fruit. This fruit is not used as project objective, The first time in that grapes were seen in the series was Project Ice, When Fleeker hides in a bowl with grapes. Grapes can be eaten fresh as table grapes or they can be used for making wine, jam, juice, jelly, grape seed extract, raisins, vinegar, and grape seed oil. Grapes are a non-climacteric type of fruit, generally occurring in clusters. Lemon A bitter citrus fruit that can be used to make lemonade. The tree's ellipsoidal yellow fruit is used for culinary and non-culinary purposes throughout the world, primarily for its juice, which has both culinary and cleaning uses. This fruit is not used as project objective, The first time in that lemons appeared in the series was Project Ice, when Flo alerts Fleeker and Boomer that Mom Hooman is coming, Boomer was eating a lemon slice. Apple A round fruit that grows from apple trees. Apple trees are large if grown from seed. Generally apple cultivars are propagated by grafting onto rootstocks, which control the size of the resulting tree. There are more than 7,500 known cultivars of apples, resulting in a range of desired characteristics. This fruit is not used as project objective, The first time in that apple was seen in the series was Project Flashlight, at the near of the end, when the fridge opens, two apples can be seen inside it. Vegetable Vegetable is another edible plant that is also grown and consumed. Corn A large grain plant first domesticated by indigenous peoples in southern Mexico about 10,000 years ago. The leafy stalk of the plant produces separate pollen and ovuliferous inflorescences or ears, which are fruits, yielding kernels or seeds. This vegetable is not used as project objective, The first time in that corn was seen in the series was Project Ice, when Flo was watching through her Observation Glasses, Dad Hooman can be seen cooking Corn in a BBQ. Lettuce An edible leaf often used in salad. It is most often grown as a leaf vegetable, but sometimes for its stem and seeds. Lettuce was first cultivated by the ancient Egyptians who turned it from a weed whose seeds were used to produce oil, into a food plant grown for its succulent leaves and oil-rich seeds. Lettuce spread to the Greeks and Romans, the latter of whom gave it the name lactuca, from which the English lettuce is ultimately derived. This vegetable is not used as project objective, the first time in that lettuce was seen in the series was Project Tortoise, When the Hoomans feed Tommy and also when Fleeker starts the race, he holds a lettuce. Pumpkin A cultivar of a squash plant, most commonly of Cucurbita pepo, that is round, with smooth, slightly ribbed skin, and deep yellow to orange coloration. The thick shell contains the seeds and pulp. Some exceptionally large cultivars of squash with similar appearance have also been derived from Cucurbita maxima. The first time in that pumpkins were seen in the series was Project Halloween, A pumpkin was seen and used as Jack-O-Lantern. Specific cultivars of winter squash derived from other species, including C. argyrosperma, and C. moschata, are also sometimes called "pumpkin". In New Zealand and Australian English, the term pumpkin generally refers to the broader category called winter squash elsewhere. Carrot A tapering orange-colored root eaten as a vegetable. The carrot is a biennial plant in the umbellifer family Apiaceae. At first, it grows a rosette of leaves while building up the enlarged taproot. Fast-growing cultivars mature within three months (90 days) of sowing the seed, while slower-maturing cultivars are harvested four months later (120 days). This vegetable is not used as project objective, but was seen in Project Flashlight, at the near of the end, when the fridge opens, five carrots can be seen inside it, also after repoting the project, Boomer can be seen sleeping while holding a carrot. Fried Food Frying is the cooking of food in oil or another fat. Doughnuts A doughnut or donut is a type of fried dough confectionery or dessert food. Doughnuts were seen in Project Picnic, Boomer was stuck to a doughnut hole and ate it. Doughnuts are usually deep fried from a flour dough, and typically either ring-shaped or without a hole, and often filled. Other types of batters can also be used, and various toppings and flavorings are used for different types, such as sugar, chocolate, or maple glazing. Doughnuts may also include water, leavening, eggs, milk, sugar, oil, shortening, and natural or artificial flavors. Grains/Legumes Grains is food made from wheat, oats, rice, barley, cornmeal, or other cereal grains. Cereal Any grass cultivated for the edible components of its grain (botanically, a type of fruit called a caryopsis), composed of the endosperm, germ, and bran. Cereal grains are grown in greater quantities and provide more food energy worldwide than any other type of crop and are therefore staple crops. Cereal boxes have been seen in few episode backgrounds. Popcorn Main Article: 'Popcorn'' The Popcorn is a type of corn that expands from the kernel and puffs up when heated. Popcorn is able to pop like amaranth grain, sorghum, quinoa, and millet. When heated, pressure builds within the kernel, and a small explosion (or "pop") is the end result. Some strains of corn are now cultivated specifically as popping corns. There are various techniques for popping corn. Along with prepackaged popcorn, which is generally intended to be prepared in a microwave oven, there are small home appliances for popping corn. These methods require the use of minimally processed popping corn. Meats and Fats Meat is any type of animal flesh that is cooked and eaten. It can be served in sandwiches. '''Patty A flattened, usually round, serving of ground meat or meat alternatives. The meat is compacted and shaped, cooked, and served. Patties can be eaten with a knife and a fork in dishes like Salisbury steak, but are typically served in a sort of sandwich called a "burger", or a hamburger if the patty is made from ground beef. This food is not used as project objective but seen in Project Ice, when Flo was observing through her Observation Glasses, Dad Hooman can be seen cooking some patties in a BBQ. Sausages A cylindrical meat product that is made of grounded meat with different spices. It is usually served at the butchery. Typically, a sausage is formed in a casing traditionally made from intestine, but sometimes from synthetic materials. Sausages that are sold uncooked are usually cooked in many ways, including pan-frying, broiling and barbecuing. Some sausages are cooked during processing and the casing may then be removed. This food is not used as project objective but was seen in Project Ice, when Flo was observing through her Observation Glasses, Dad Hooman can be seen cooking sausages in a BBQ. Other Raisin A dried grape. Raisins are produced in many regions of the world and may be eaten raw or used in cooking, baking, and brewing. In the United Kingdom, Ireland, New Zealand, and Australia, the word "raisin" is reserved for the dark-colored dried large grape, with "sultana" being a golden-colored dried grape, and "currant" being a dried small Black Corinthseedless grape. This fruit is not used as project objective, The raisins are the favorite food of Boomer. Scheme Keys * = This food or beverage is categorized in Baked Goods * = This food or beverage is categorized in Condiments * = This food or beverage is categorized in Dairy * = This food or beverage is categorized in Drinks * = This food or beverage is categorized in Fruit * = This food or beverage is categorized in Vegetable * = This food or beverage is categorized in Fried Food * = This food or beverage is categorized in Grain/Legumes * = This food or beverage is categorized in Meat and Fats * = This food or beverage is categorized in Other Table Trivia *Raisins, Bananas, Pumpkins, Cakes have more focus than other foods and beverages. *It is assumed that a birthday cake appears in Project Balloon, as in that episode, it is Girl Hooman's birthday. Category:Lists Category:Hooman's Interactions